Let her Go
by neeeeealll
Summary: Skye likes the song let her go. Playing it every time she is in the bar, leading to the barman to comment on her choice of song. Skyeward
1. Chapter 1

Based on Let her go by Passenger. I don't own any of the characters Marvel does. My first fic. Sorry for any mistakes, I have no beta reader. Hope you like it.

'**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go'**

"_Why do you like this song so much_", asked the barman, serving her another beer.

Skye stared at him, wondering how much she should say, why she didn't have an answer. No one had ever asked her about the song she kept choosing to play whenever she was in the bar.

"_I just like the song_" she replied, ignoring the disbelieving look on his face, as she took a sip of her drink.

"_You've been in here every night for two weeks. Every night you pick this song. That isn't liking a song, that's personal_"

She glanced at him, wondering how somebody she barely knew could see straight through her. She'd never really thought about her choice of song before, it just called to her. In fact she deliberately didn't think about her choices, reality was harsh and here in denial land it was bright and sparkly. She knew it wasn't healthy but denial was all she had, so it was where she was staying.

"_I'm going to go with it's about a guy_" he stated breaking through her thoughts.

"_Why does it have to be a guy_", she grumbled, glaring at the guy, "_why can't I just like the song_?"

Glancing around she wished the bar was busier, then maybe she could escape this conversation. Unfortunately there was hardly anyone in the bar and everyone had full drinks so there was nothing to take away the barman and stop this conversation.

"_Well you have been mopping in her for two weeks, always alone and you keep glancing at your phone as if you wish there will be a message for you. I've seen a lot while serving here and you fit the type that is lonely and wishing they were somewhere else_."

Sad as it was he was right. Two weeks of crying and sobbing had followed her leaving the bus. What made it worse was that nobody had followed her or even rang her to see where she had gone or if she was all right. That was what had hurt the most, she thought they had cared about her, she thought they were family. SHIELD had the technology to track her down, but her hacking had shown that they hadn't even done that. She evidently didn't mean anything to them. But she was strong. She didn't need them, she had survived for long enough without them and she could do it again. The fact this time her heart was broken wouldn't matter. She would find a new van and live like she used to.

With that thought she gave a small smile and refocused on the barman realizing he had been talking all the time she had been concentrating on her own thoughts.

"… _It's obvious when it is a guy, everyone has a look and it breaks my heart every time I see it, and you have it. Also the guy that keeps coming in here every time you do and keeps an eye on you gave it away. At first I was concerned but he just keeps an eye on you and never follows you so I was less worried. He assured me he was just keeping an eye on you when I questioned him_."

"_There is a guy watching me_?" Skye exclaimed. Ward would be so annoyed she had missed that. She hadn't even noticed anyone keeping an eye on her. Hell she hadn't even noticed any of the same people in the bar. Ward would be so angry with her. He was always going on about situation awareness and if she wanted to become an agent she need to be more aware of her surroundings. Maybe that showed she shouldn't be an agent.

"_Yeah. The day after you first came in here he showed up. Actually he is coming over here now. If he is hassling you just tell me and I'll kick him out_."

Skye refused to look up as she felt someone come to stand beside her at the bar, watching the barman move to serve the man who had been following her. Looking at him would make the situation real and she didn't want to deal with it. Since joining SHIELD she had made many enemies and this guy could be one of them. Ignorance was a beautiful thing and she didn't want to get kicked out of this bar. They were nice here, apart from the nosey barman, and they let her play whatever music she wanted to, tonight being the only time she had got a comment on it.

Sighing she mentally prepared herself to fight for her life, something she had done plenty of times since joining SHIELD. However, she found she couldn't regret her time with them, she finally had found her place, even if she had to leave it when she didn't want to. One thing SHIELD had taught her was to trust her instincts, that they were usually right, except for Miles, but then everyone could make mistakes.

Surprisingly enough she wasn't getting any bad vibes from this guy. All she felt was calm, she even felt protected. Now she was certain her instincts were playing up. There were only two people that made her feel safe and they were miles away, probably saving the world from a threat it had no idea about and never would.

Deciding that it was just better to get this fight over with, Skye looked up expecting to have to fight at any moment. What she wasn't expecting was chiseled features and eyes that seem to see straight through the tough face she was portraying.

"_Ward_" she whispered hardly believing her eyes.

"Oh so you know each other?" asked the barman smiling slightly as he leaned across the bar to wipe a small spill beside Skye. As he did he whispered for her ears only,

"_He's the guy then. I can tell by your face and his. Tell him how you feel or you'll regret it. Don't end up like the song_."

With that he wondered away to the other end of the bar, leaving Skye alone with Ward, unsure with what to say.

"_You sure seem to like that song, Rookie_." Ward's voice broke through the silence, startling her enough to look at him. "_I understand that. It's a good song, but I don't think you really understand it totally until you experience the situation yourself_."

Skye just stared at him, unsure how to reply. Ward could read her like nobody else could. For someone who had terrible people skills he always seemed to understand her, read her mind even. She didn't want him to read her mind, to know that she understood the song, the pain that was in her heart. If anyone could see it, he would. Denial land had puppies so that was where she was staying.

"_What are you doing here Ward_?" she asked ignoring all the unsaid statements and questions that were in his look. Picking up her drink she began examining the label as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Anything to avoid looking at his eyes, the emotions she could see in them, just waiting for the right time to escape.

"_I loved someone and nearly let her go. I can't live with that so I came to get her back. I don't ever want to feel this way again. I don't want to end up like the song. I want her safe and I want her back with her family_." With that he took her hand and gently tipped up her chin so she was looking at him.

"_I missed the sun when you left. I don't want to let you go and loose the light in my life. I know I let you go before, but I love you and I don't ever want to let you go again."_


	2. Chapter 2

*** Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I got asked to write another chapter for this story which I was thinking of doing anyway. So I hope you like it and once again I don't own anything***

**Two weeks ago- SHIELD hospital**

Skye glanced around the sterile room, glad she was finally able to escape. She hated being stuck in one place for too long, a habit picked up in early life, from constantly being moved from foster home to foster home. She understood why she needed to stay here so long but it didn't mean she liked it. Now she could return home, to the bus, where her family was.

It still surprised her that she had come to think of the team as a family. She had never had a family before. Family was always something just out of reach, a safe place where people loved you no matter what you did and what stupid mistakes you had made.

Pulling herself away from sad thoughts she looked around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. All her get well soon presents were safely packed in her back, ready to be stored in her bunk once Coulson had collected her and taken her back to the bus. He insisted on picking her up and escorting her home as soon as he had confirmation from the doctors that she was free to leave. Normally Skye would be annoyed at someone making decisions for her and telling her what to do, but she knew Coulson is only doing this because he cares. To be perfectly honest it makes her feel better, before joining SHIELD she would never have considered how dangerous the world was. Oh she wasn't naïve, but the world was even scarier than most people knew, with most of the population being oblivious to what really was happening around them. SHIELD had opened her eyes to what was going on around her and it was terrifying. Yet with Coulson she knew she was safe. She knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her safe, he'd proven that by going as far as he had to ensure she stayed alive, after Quinn had shot her. Joining SHIELD had put her life in danger, yet she had never felt safe her in her life.

Smiling slightly to her self she took one more glance around the room and headed to the door, grabbing her bag off the bed.

"_Did you see Agent May's face? I didn't think anyone would be able to get close to her. If she is vulnerable we all are. They say she had to have 20 stiches to heal that cut._" The voice of one of the agents who guarded her came through the door. Skye had nicknamed the agents J and K, like the men in black as that was all they ever wore and nobody had thought to tell her their names.

"_Yeah. That team has been seriously messed up. Seven broken limbs between them. All because of the arrest of someone named Quinn. Apparently it was all retribution because of some girl. The team took down most of Quinn's network and the remaining parts now have it out for the team. Apparently there is a hit out on all the team, unless they hand over the girl who caused his arrest. Wouldn't like to be that girl." _

Skye clammed down on a scream upon hearing those words.

The team had been hurt! Because of her!

She was the one who had caused Quinn to be arrested. Coulson had assured her when she woke up after her surgery that he had been arrested and wouldn't bother her again. They were going after the team because of her. Maybe she should hand herself over if it would stop the team getting hurt. But that would just lead to her being killed. Everyone had fought so hard to keep her alive, throwing her life away like that would be a waste of their efforts. But what could she do? Staying with the team was just going to increase the target on them. She couldn't stay with them if it would get them killed. They were in enough danger as it was.

What should she do? Skye wanted to scream it out loud. She couldn't stay here and she couldn't go back to the team if she was endangering them. Maybe she should disappear, she had done it before she could do it again. If no one knew where she was then the team wouldn't be in danger anymore. She could start again and everyone would be safe. That was what she had to do. She couldn't put the team in any more danger. Knowing they were safe would be enough for her. It had to be. She couldn't be the cause of trouble to the team anymore. They were her family. She loved them but she had to let them go, it was the only way to protect them.

Decision made she wondered how to get out of here. If she got near the team then they wouldn't let her go, no matter how much danger she was putting them in. She couldn't go out the door, as agents J and K would follow her and ensure she got to Coulson. That just left the window. Glancing down at her back with tears in her eyes, she realized she couldn't take anything with her. It could tie people to her and if she was making a fresh start she couldn't have anything from her past with her. With a sigh she dropped her bag on the bed and made her way to the window.

**Present **

"_Skye_" Ward's gentle voice broke through the thoughts swirling through Skye's mind.

"_You shouldn't have followed me Ward. It puts you in more danger. Why did you follow me? It will get you killed. Don't you know death follows me? People are after me and if they know you are with me they will kill you!" _She was well aware she had just ignored Ward's declaration, but all she could think about was the danger he was in.

"_How did you know people are after you?" _Ward scowled, then shaking his head,

"_Never mind that. Was that why you left? You know we'll protect you know matter what. Anyway you don't have to worry about that anymore we captured all of them. They can't hurt you anymore."_

Skye studied his face to see if he was lying. It wouldn't be the first time he had lied to protect her. However, this time he appeared to be telling her the truth. If it was true she could go home. She could return to her family.

Ward saw hope dawn in her eyes as she processed what he had told her. Her shoulders relaxed as what he said sunk in.

"_Can I get you guys another drink?" _The voice of the barman broke into Skye's thoughts.

"_No thanks James. We're good"_ Ward's replied

Seeing the barman, or James apparently, move away Skye turned to Ward.

"_Hang on. How do you know he is called James?"_

"_He told me. Apparently you have a talent at making friends. When he saw I'd been watching you he approached me and asked what I was doing. He actually threatened me. Said you were a nice girl and he didn't want you to get hurt. After I assured him that I wasn't stalking you, he told me his name. He was very protective of you so it took a while to assure him that I wasn't a threat. After that we were kind of friends."_

Ward looked adorably confused at the last statement, like it was strange to have friends, which broke Skye's heart just a little bit. She couldn't resist teasing him a little bit though.

"_Mr. Poop with knives made a friend! Is the world coming to an end_?"

"_I can make friends Skye. And it was a porcupine!" _

"_Yeah ah ha you know you have no people skills. You can't make friends that normal way. Trust you to make a friend when someone is threatening you."_

"_I notice that you didn't know his name." _Ward pronounced smugly. "_Guess I managed to make a friend when you didn't."_

Skye's retort was cut off by James wondering over to them again, a smile on his face.

"_Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I thought you would want to know that the song you picked is about to come on." _With a sudden knowing grin he wondered back to the other end of the bar.

"_Song?"_ Skye asked Ward, knowing she had only picked one song to play that night.

Before he could respond the song started playing. It took until the chorus for Skye to recognize the song.

'**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in'**

"_Seriously Ward. I would never have pegged you as a Taylor Swift fan. Classical yes but this no_."

"_Yeah we'll it reminds me of a certain Rookie" _replied Ward with a grin.

* So I think I'll add one final chapter to this. Please leave reviews if you wish. The song is I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift :-) *


	3. Chapter 3

*Once again I don't own agents of shield or any or the characters in this. The song lyrics are from Closer than Most by Beautiful South.

'**Well excuse my staring but it's just your looks**

**are a standard well above myself**

**Your face might mean zip to you**

**But to me it's something else'**

Skye kept her eyes focused forward on the bus coming into view as she felt Ward's eyes drift towards her as they listened to the song. He had convinced her to return to the bus and re-join the team. As soon as she had entered the SUV she had turned on the radio not ready to deal with the emotions that were churning inside her. She knew Ward's admission had to be dealt with. She felt bad by not telling him how she felt, especially as she was aware how much it cost him to admit that to her. She wanted to throw her arms around him and tell him his feelings her reciprocated but she didn't want to do it now, in case he thought it was in reaction to her realising that she was no longer in danger. Also she was absolutely terrified about how the rest of the team would react to seeing her again. She knew Fitzsimons would be happy to see her, Coulson would probably be happy to see her but May probably didn't care whether she was there or not.

'**Well it can take many years to forge a friendship**

**It can take a lifetime to get close**

**But we took all the shortcuts,**

**used our hearts as a map**

**and we still got closer than most'**

Listening to the song Skye couldn't believe how much it fit her life. With the team she had found her family even though they had been together such a short period of time. They had just used their hearts and found their way. She now had a brother and sister where before she was on her own. Coulson had become the dad she had always wanted and, although she would never admit it to her, May was a mum to her.

Ward. Ward was the person the song really made her think of. They had started off hating each other but now, now they really were closer than most. Without even knowing it they had used their hearts to find their way.

She felt the SUV pulling to a stop as the smile from her last thought spread across her face. She really needed to get Ward on his own. But first she had to deal with the mess she had made by leaving.

With a sigh she opened her door trying to prepare herself for the inevitable lecture she was about to receive when she met the rest of the team. She wasn't however ready for the greeting she got.

"_Skye_" came the exclamation from two voices before she was hit from two different sides.

"_Fitzsimons I can't breathe!"_ exclaimed Skye as both scientists swept her up in a bear hug. Over their shoulders she could see Ward smirking as he took in the sight.

"_Don't you ever leave us again! What were you thinking?" _exclaimed Simons not loosening the death grip she had on Skye. Before she could even thinking of a reply Fitz spoke.

"_Yeah don't you even thinking of leaving us again. We have invented a serum that can track people and immobilize them with one command from us. You even think of leaving us again and we will freeze you then come and collect you_." With that frankly terrifying statement both scientists removed their death grip from her and moved back so the person behind them could see her.

"_Skye. Good to have you back. I think Fitzsimons have made it fairly clear what will happen if you leave again. They have my permission to do what ever they need to do to stop you escaping again." _With a slight smile at the stunned look on her face, Coulson moved forward and pressed a gently kiss on her cheek. "_Its good to have you back. I understand why you left but it doesn't mean that you should have. I'm just glad Ward managed to find you. No matter what happens or who is after you we will stand beside you. Don't ever forget that."_

Skye couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks at that statement. She had never felt wanted in her life before now. Even knowing that they could be put in danger because of her, they still wanted her. 

A gentle hand wiped her tears from her cheeks. She looked up expecting Coulson or Simons. May's hand gently cupped her face forcing Skye to look directly into her eyes.

"_Don't ever do that again. You mean a great deal to this team Skye. Without you we wouldn't be as close as we are."_ With that May gently released Skye's face and began walling back to the cockpit, indicating to the rest of the team wheels up in five.

"_Oh and if you ever leave us again, it won't be Ward that comes after you. It will be me. I will quite happily bring you back and leave you with Fitzsimons to experiment on. After that I'll make sure you do training with me."_

Skye's eyes widened in horror. She didn't quite hate training with Ward as much as she pretended but she knew that it was a walk in the park to training with May. The one time she had taken over for only ten minutes of her train session she could barely walk the next day. A whole training session would likely incapacitate her for weeks. For her there could be no worse punishment.

With a slight smile at the shock on Skye's face the rest of the team moved to take their positions for take off, leaving her alone with Ward, who had watched the whole scene with a smile on his face.

"_They care a great deal about you as well. You're family to them too."_

"_I know. I'm glad I've finally found my place and my family. I finally have somewhere that I belong."_

Skye smiled at the thought of her family, protective mum and dad, annoying brother and sister and then there was Ward. He didn't quite fit in with the brother relationship and she hoped he never would be, she wanted him to be part of the family in a slightly different way.

"_There is something that I need to tell you. Something I should of told you at the bar."_

"_Oh?" _

Smiling at him, Skye took a small step forward bringing her close to him. Stretching up on her toes she lent in and gently kissed him before wrapping her arms around his neck bring him close to her.

Looking into his eyes she replied, "_I love you too."_

* So this is the last chapter for this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who left reviews and have read this story. I hopefully will upload another story soon as I have had an idea for a new story for a while. Unfortunately uni work has got in the way of writing it yet, but as Easter is soon I should have some more time. Thank you for reading


End file.
